Heroes Volume one The beginning Part 2
by Farlander
Summary: An original Heroes story with original characters. All over the world People with abilities have been taken prisoner or killed by the governments. Now a small band of survivors have set up their own sanctuary and from there they will strike back.


Volume One - The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 1 – Enough Bullshit

Alana crossed another name of the list as she sat in her car. Her head rested back against the seat as she sighed. Rain pelted down against the windscreen a rhythmic sound that only annoyed Alana more. It was such a waste. A waste of time and a waste of her ability.

The list was almost a hundred people long and so far all it read was deceased or missing. Missing, being just another way of saying at the Tanther Government facility. She wasn't going to find any of them just living out a normal life. The war between her kind and the government had been fought and her kind had lost.

Alana turned the key in the ignition and the car hummed to life. She sped off in the direction of home. Alana wasn't one of his grunts and she was going to tell him he wasn't going to treat her like one either.

The roads where pretty empty so it didn't take her long before she pulled up to the abandoned factory so happily named the sanctuary. She honked her horn twice and waited. Nothing stirred and no one came to greet her.

"Come on!" She yelled honking the horn again in annoyance. The guy has one job to do and he can't even get that right she thought to herself. Alana got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"You better not be fucking around because I can't deal with your bullshit right now"

"Moody today aren't you?" A voice said from close behind Alana's back startling her. She tried to hide her surprise as she turned around.

A short thin young man stood there. His hair a mess of thick brown strands. It was easy to see why he had been nicknamed mouse. A stupid grin was spread across his scrawny face. "I didn't scare you did I?" With the ability to make himself invisible he was always sneaking up on someone.

Alana hid her growing anger at being treated this way by worthless grunts. She had taken all the bullshit she could take for over two months now and it was going to stop. Starting with stepping on a particularly annoying mouse.

"No of course not I like playing your games with you" Alana said putting on what she called her temptation face and smiling. Mouse's eyes lit up with desire. Men where so easy to manipulate, their natural attraction to Alana combined with her ability to manipulate emotions made them easy to control.

Alana's hips swayed slightly as she walked up to mouse "open the gate for me and I will do something for you" her finger caressed along his lip and down his chin. She held back the desire to strangle the life out of him right there and then, instead she had a more creative way of making her point.

"Yeah sure" while mouse ran off to open the gate Alana got back in her car. It took a few moments for Mouse to undo the lock and remove the chains, but once he had he swung the gate wide open. Alana pressed the electric window on her car down half way and gestured for mouse to come over. Eagerly mouse moved over to the side of the car Alana gestured for him to come even closer and mouse leaned through the window. Idiot she thought as she pressed the window up the inch or so it needed to trap mouse's head in the car window.

Mouse squealed and wriggled "What are you doing? I opened the gate for you"

"Yes you did, but I warned you I wasn't in the mood for your bullshit" Alana slammed on the pedal accelerating the car away. Mouse stumbled the first few steps before he tripped and was being dragged along.

"You should listen to me!" Alana roared using her ability to drive more fear into the already scared Mouse. As the car passed into the old factory, she slid the window down releasing mouse and skidded the car around to stop herself from smashing into the far wall.

Alana jumped out of the car, other grunts where coming, good an audience it was just what Alana wanted. She ran over to Mouse kicking over onto his back and then grabbing him by the collar. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me" Alana sneered at his weakness and drove her fist into his face. Mouse cried out a pitiful sound that only enraged Alana further.

Alana hit him again and again letting her anger build. She stopped when she felt his nose break with a crunch under her fist. Mouse had been severely subdued and Alana could see the others encircling her. They where ready to fight even with their abilities being blocked they wanted to beat on her to show their pathetic loyalty to their friend Mouse.

Alana pulled all the anger she had been storing over the months and all the fear that had come from Mouse and unleashed it in a wave around her. She felt it straight away, even without the looks on the faces of the men and women, they no longer felt anger at her they feared Alana more than anything. Alana pressed her advantage "FEAR ME!" She roared sending out her ability to the group.

The fear from so many people so close to her sent Alana into ecstasy she bathed in their fright feeling it envelop her body and loving every moment of it. "I AM YOUR GOD ON YOUR KNEES" the group fell to their knees on command and coward down in the face of Alana's power.

"Enough!" Alana turned to see Crystal standing on the stairs above leading to the old office. "I said that's enough" Alana felt so powerful she could have pushed fear into Crystal as well, but she had already made her point. The grunts knew their place now.

Alana let them go and the adrenaline that had pumped around her body began to wash away. The thrill of using her power against almost twenty people was also ebbing away leaving her feeling drained but she hid it.

Alana moved off towards the bottom of the stairs the group that had tried to encircle her, where watching her cautiously and parting the way giving her a wide birth to move through the circle. Alana's little demonstration had worked a treat they feared her.

Crystal made her way down to the bottom of the stairs as Alana stepped up to her "Sorry I was just having some fun"

"He wants to see you in the office" Crystal said moving off past Alana

Good Alana thought it would be a perfect time to state her worth and get a better assignment. She moved quickly up to the office it wasn't wise to keep him waiting.


End file.
